If They Ever Should Meet
by caitycaterpillar
Summary: The exorcists stumble across Yukine and chaos ensues. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:- I do not own Noragami or Blue Exorcist**

**WARNING! Slight SPOILERS for Noragami for later chapters.  
**

Shura smiled into her beer as she looked around herself. After getting scolded by Yukio for apparently 'not setting a good example for the exwires' she had gotten out one of her special keys and opened a door out of that stuffy room. And while it had been a good idea at the time, she now found herself thoroughly lost. She had not specified where she wanted to go and so she was dumped in a random city. It was obviously still Japan as the people spoke Japanese but Shura wasn't exactly sure _where_ in Japan.

"Nyahahahaha I'll show 'im who's a bad example," Shura shouted out and the occupants of the street gave her an even wider birth than what they had already been giving her. Shura wasn't yet drunk but they didn't know that.

Shaking her can of beer Shura found that it was nearly empty. She turned into a particularly empty street and hoped that there would be a liquor somewhere along the line. A flash of sickly purple caught her eye and Shura turned just in time to see a huge six-legged frog jump from one building to the next and then disappear. The exorcist hummed and crushed her empty beer can, "Now what is a phantom doing here?"

Before she could actually put some thought into what she was doing Shura's feet were already moving. She sprinted in the direction that the frog had been heading and drew her sword. Shura cursed when the frog came into sight.

It wasn't the actual demon that made her nervous. Oh no. In fact it looked pretty weak, the problem lied in what it was doing at that very moment in time. It was jumping about wildly and chasing after a human child. Said boy was dressed in black pants, a long blue hoodie and a green beanie that had strings that fluttered in the wind as he made his way through the park.

Shura picked up speed as the frog lashed out at the boy with its long pink tongue. The kid cried out in alarm and then did something that stopped Shura dead in her tracks. He held out two fingers and slashed them in between himself and the phantom and a white barrier erected itself. The phantom came to a screeching halt and tried to turn as soon as it saw the barrier, unfortunately it had been going too fast and skid into the white wall. The scream it emitted when it came into contact with the white wall was disturbing and Shura almost felt pity for it as it moaned but still did not hesitate to run it through with her sword. The frog went deadly still before turning into dust. Shura whipped her sword clean of the creatures remains and turned to the kid.

"Are ya okay there brat?" She asked. She slung her sword over her shoulder and took a moment to study the kid. Now that she was closer she could clearly see the kids shock of blond hair and orange eyes. Something told her that this kid wasn't normal she was proved correct when the teen's next words.

"Y-you can see me?" He asked and pointed a finger at his heart.

"Hm? Shouldn't I be able to?" Shura leaned forward and studied the teen further. He couldn't had been older than the exwires back at the cram school but something about him was off. Shura was inwardly surprised when she realised what was wrong. The kid held no presence. He was standing right there but Shura was sure that if she would have overlooked him if he hadn't just been chased by a phantom. This disturbed Shura slightly because she was a trained kunoichi. Such things as overlooking people standing in plain sight was unacceptable.

The teen shook his head, "Well, I guess it's not impossible to but normally people don't notice me until I talk to them. Are you a goddess or something?"

Shura wasn't sure of what to make of that but decided not to delve too deep, "Nyahahahaha, are ya tryin' ta flirt with me?"

The kid turned red and spluttered, "No, no, that's not what I meant! I mean yes, you're hot and stuff but I was talking about the phantom! You took it out with that weird sword of yours after all and it's not like everyone can see phantoms or carries around swords."

Shura put a hand on the boys head and ruffled his hair, dislodging his beanie so much that his bond hair peaked out from all sorts of odd places, "Well that's true kiddo but sorry to disappoint ya kid but I'm no god but ya cant be completely normal either now can you? 'Cuz it's not like everyone can make a barrier like ya did."

"If I'm not normal then neither are you," The blond said snappily, "but that sword is special isn't it? Otherwise the phantom wouldn't have turned to dust like it did."

Now Shura was cautious, not only did the boy see the demon but he knew of spells too. It's not everyday you come across a human that knew of what went on behind the veil and she wouldn't be surprised if this kid turned out to be a demon in disguise. Well... if he _did_ turn out to be one then it would be like killing two birds with one stone. A phantom and an exorcism all in one go.

"Yer an observant kid but to answer yer question, no I'm not a goddess. I'm 100% human. Now its yer turn. Whatta you?" Shura held the sword up and pointed it towards the teen.

The boys eyes widened and he took and involuntary step back, "H-hey don point that sword at me! I'm human too!" Shura lowered the sword and he continued. "You look like you do this often."

Shura hummed, "If yer human then are you from an exorcist clan? That barrier you made was pretty impressive after all."

"Exorcist clan?" the blond echoed looking lost until a flash of understanding passed over his features, "You wouldn't happen to be an exorcist would you?"

"That I am~." Shura sang and waited for the kid to relax but to her eternal surprise the brat did the opposite. The blond went stiff and eyed her sword like it was going to bite him. "Now why so scared kid? Got a fear of exorcists or something?"

"I-I'm not scared. I just remembered that-," he hesitated and looked around frantically, "that I have somewhere to be. Yeah... Yato is going to be mad if I don't show up so bye!" The blond turned sharply on his heel and attempted to march away but Shura blocked his way.

"Now now kiddo. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Just tell me what clan yer from and I'll leave you alone."

"I'm not from an exorcist clan so leave me alone!" The teen shouted trying to sound brave but it held a slight waiver. Apparently he caught it too and cleared his throat after Shura gave him a look, "I'm serious! And my name is Yukine, not 'kid' or 'brat'."

"All right Yukine, so say I believe that ya, how do ya explain yer barrier? That's a pretty refined skill."

Yukine's eyebrows met in the middle and he started walking away, "I can't explain but I don't need to. If it protects me from stuff from The Far Side then that's okay, right? But I have to go now." He took off after that and Shura sighed. The kid was a power house and she had to bring him back to enrol him. Standard protocol demanded so. The amount of exorcists out there was relatively low and in constant need of more fire power so a kid who could use spells like that was extremely sought after.

Even if they were forced into the business, spiritually gifted people were destined to join the exorcism movement unfortunately.

XXX

Yukine knew the lady in the skimpy outfit was bad news the minute she turned that phantom into dust.

It wasn't normal. It felt off. When the lady's sword sliced through the phantom there was no light that radiated from its centre, the beast didn't suddenly quiet and take on a peaceful look and there was no feeling of serenity that rushed through the immediate area. It was almost as if the phantom had not been purified, it just died. Yukine didn't like it, it didn't feel natural.

Yukine felt his unease grow further when the woman started her questioning. It wasn't just the questions but the aura that her sword gave off was unsettling. So he ran.

The woman was an exorcist. Yato told him that they were humans that went around exterminating creatures from The Far Side and unfortunately for them, the exorcists felt that everything that wasn't human or animal was a threat. Yato had always been deadly serious when he told him to run if he ever come across one and Yukine had always thought that it would never happen to him but here he was. Running for his life as a sword wielding exhibitist chased him through the city was not how he had hoped this day would go. Things turned especially sour when he had the brilliant idea of making a Barrier between them. All the woman had done was jump up and start running along the walls. It was like something from a Jump magazine.

"Leave me alone! I haven't done anything wrong!" Yukine shouted over his shoulder.

"Nyahahaha not a chance kid. I gotta take ya back to The Order and 'sides... wouldn't ya like to say hello to my precious familiar?"Yukine dared a look behind himself and instantly regretted it. There was a large white snake slithering after him and it was going to catch up any second now. Yukine turned slightly and held his hand up in preparation to draw a Barrier but in the process slowed down.

The snake caught up to him and slithered up his legs, it then used its own body as a rope to bind him. Yukine thrashed wildly but the snake only tightened its grip on him. He stopped thrashing, though, once the binding got so tight that it became hard to breathe.

"Well," the woman clapped her hands together, "now that yer all wrapped up tight I guess it's time to go."

The woman hefted him over her shoulder and walked over to a random locked door. She took out a ring that held a gold key and slotted an intricate key into the door. Yukine felt a odd sort of energy hum from the door and gaped when it opened. The door, which should have led to the back of a store, opened up into a grand circular hall that split off into many other passageways. The hall, while grand, was dim and gave off a foreboding aura.

"Welcome to The Order kid." The woman laughed and started to make her way into one of the dark hallways.

Yukine kept silent as the woman walked deeper into the building and the dim halls turned into well kept passages. There were many people that passed and nodded towards 'Miss Shura'. Shura, it seems, was quite respected and that only made Yukine more nervous because some of the people here looked fearsome. They passed men and women who had gruesome battle scars, walked around with large blades, carried many large guns and occasionally had a fierce looking phantom walking next to them.

Yukine had stared at the woman with the phantom dog and tried to figure out how she did it. He saw no mask that said that the phantom had been named and yet there it was, walking besides her as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Shura caught him staring and explained, "She's what we call tamer. They use summoning circles to bring critters over from Gehenna."

"Gehenna? Is that like The Far Side?" Yukine wondered out loud and immediately regretted it. The woman gave him a calculating look and then looked back to the passage.

"I suppose you could say that."

Yukine decided to keep his mouth shut after that. He didn't want these people to accidentally find out what he was after all. It would be trouble for both him and Yato.

_Yato._ Yukine felt a bout of fear for his master. What was Yato going to do now? He would obviously notice that Yukine was gone and go looking but would he be able to find him in this place? And if- When- he did what was he going to do? Yato was a god of calamity and if there was one thing that Yukine was sure of... it was that Yato wasn't going be happy when he finds out that his shinki was forcefully taken away from him by an exorcist.

Yukine bit his lip. Had he failed as Yato's Guidepost when he had gotten captured? How was he supposed to look Yato in the eye after this?

"Hey kid," Shura broke into his thoughts, "we're going in to meet Sir Pheles now. I need yer ta pay attention."

Yukine gulped and looked at the expensive looking door in fear. It's gold trimmings and extravagant carvings made Yukine wonder what sort of man was behind the beautiful door. Yukine breathed deeply and tried to calm himself. He was stabbing Yato with all this fear he was feeling and Yato wouldn't be pleased.

Shura pushed the door open and for a moment Yukine stood slightly shell-shocked. At first glance it looked like a typical high ranking office, expensive carpeting, file cabinets filled with many thick leather bound books and luscious black couches but the desk in the middle of the room ruined the look.

The desk was cluttered with many items that one would think to find in a teenagers room. Game stations, figurines, fast food wrappers, manga and many other items of the sort littered the area. The man sitting in the chair behind the desk wasn't any better. He was dressed in an outfit somewhat reminiscent to a clown with his feet on the desk and game console in hand.

"Ahh Shura~" the clown greeted and spun his chair, "who is this that you have brought to The Order on this fine day?~"

Shura swung Yukine over her shoulder and dropped him onto one of the couches that faced the desk. Yukine landed with a _oof_ but made no move to voice his complaints. Despite the mans calm aura, something told him that these people were dangerous and that it would be wise to stay quiet for the moment.

"Yo, Mephisto," Shura raised her hand in greeting, "I caught this kid fighting a demon out in the town and thought I might bring him here to have a chat."

"Ooh?~ he was fighting a demon you say? How so?" The man put down his console and Yukine caught a glimpse of the man's sharp teeth and pointed ears. The sight put him on edge but Yukine wasn't entirely sure why.

"Yup, he made this barrier thing," Shura copied the movements needed to make a Barrier, "and then the demon got all nervous an' stuff. Yet when I asked him if he was from a clan he said he wasn't part of one but he shows knowledge of Gehenna but calls it 'The Other Side' or something."

"It is 'The Far Side' dear Shura and I can see why you are suspicious of the boy," Mephisto turned his gaze to The young shinki and Yukine felt his blood go cold. This man knew what he was, "there is only one way to find out for sure what the boy is. Shura would you do me the favour of stripping the boy?"

Shura, who had moved to the small fridge in the corner stopped her searching and looked over to Mephisto, "An' why would I do that?"  
Mephisto gave a wave of his hand and rested his head onto the palm of the other, "Not to worry. We won't do anything bad. We're just looking for... A tattoo of sorts."

Shura shrugged and Yukine sunk deeper into his chair. The snake that held him moved to his neck and gave it a squeeze when he tried to leave the chair. The warning was clear, 'stay here or die' it said.  
Shura had just taken off his hoodie when Mephisto asked her to stop. Yukine tried valiantly to hide his name on his shoulder but Shura held his hands together and pulled his shirt down to get a closer look.

"Who the hell tattoos their name onto their shoulder?" Shura asked and released Yukine's arms. He quickly got up to retrieve his hoodie and put it back on, giving Shura a scathing glare all the while.

"It was not his choice," Mephisto sang and then turned to eye Yukine, "was it dear shinki?"

"Shut up!" Yukine spat. He was fast getting tired of these exorcists and just wanted to go home, "there nothing wrong with it or my name."

"Shinki?" Shura asked, "What're those?"

"A shinki, my dear, is a Regalias or Sacred Treasure used by the gods."

Shura turned to Yukine and studied him again. Her eyes hovered over the area where his tatto was and Yukine resisted the urge to run and hide.

"He said he was human though." She turned to Mephisto and asked.

The man ignored Yukine's cry of 'I am!' and spoke directly to Shura, "He is, in fact, human but not a living one. Shinki are made by the spirits of humans who have not passed over. Now the only question is... Who is you master?"

Yukine deliberated for a second before talking, "Yato isn't going to be happy when he finds out that you took me."

"Yato? Yato, Yato Ya~to." Mephisto tapped the side of his head after every repetition, "Hmm... doesn't ring any bells. Is he a minor god of sorts?"

Yukine felt his irritation rise but forced himself to calm down. It wouldn't do him good to stab Yato just because he feels threatened. While he might not be the most respectful shinki out there, Yato was still the one that took him in and made him a Blessed Regila. "Yato is a minor god and I suggest you let me go before he gets here."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Shura cut in, "this kid has ties to a god? Isn't that dangerous Mephisto?"

"Indeed, he does but unfortunately we can't left him go." The exorcist said with a shrug, "our team of scientists have not come across a shinki in a while and I'm sure they would be dying to meet you."

"Y-you can't do that!" Yukine shouted, "I have to get back to Yato! He's going to be worried and if I stay here I'll keep in stabbing him and-"

"Stabbing him?" Shura echoed but Yukine ignored Mephisto's explanation of how blights work in favor for looking for an escape route. "Shouldn't we return the kid, Mephisto? I mean, I haven't met a god yet but I'm sure he wouldn't be happy that we took his kid from him." Shura snapped her fingers and her snake detached itself from Yukine's neck.

As soon as the snake had gotten a good distance from him Yukine immediately put up a Boundary that spanned the distance of the room, efficiently locking Mephisto and Shura into the other side. He took off towards the door and ignored Shura's cried for him to stop.  
Yukine made it about as far as the door before his Boundary started to crack. He picked up speed when he heard Mephisto order Shura to apprehend him. Yukine had to give it to her, the woman really knew how to move.

And so the young shinki found himself once again being chased by Shura though long hallways and passages.

"Hey stop kid!" Shura called as he made a sharp turn, "Sop running! We're not gonna hurt ya, just let us get yer information and put it in the books then ya can go home."

"You're plain stupid if you think I'm going to stop!" Yukine shouted and tried to open a door but it was locked so he took off running once again. Shura came up behind him and Yukine was forced to paralyze her in order to put some distance between them

He pointed to her and called out his spell of "Bakufu!" and Shura froze. After taking a moment to see if it worked properly Yukine took off once more. Behind him he heard Shura curse. The young shinki was glad that all of his practicing paid off.

Yukine tried once again more at the door and could've cried when the it was unlocked. Swinging the door open and closing it quickly behind him, Yukine took a deep breath and looked up.

It looked almost like a classroom. There was a chalk board, tables, chairs and even a few posters put up. And it was occupied.

There was about seven teens that all sat in scattered seats, staring at him as he stood with his back against the door. The students behind the desks stared at him while the teen in from that held a book fixed his glassed. The bespectacled teen cleared his throat and Yukine was shocked to find that he looked eerily like Kazuma.

"Ahh hi," Yukine coughed and tried to compose himself, "sorry for the intrusion."

The Kazuma lookalike put down his book and turned to face Yukine fully, "That's not a problem. Are you new to the cram school?" So it _was_ a classroom!

Yukine scrambled for something to say under the scrutinizing gaze of the class: "Uh yeah. I'm a... a new recruit and I was just getting shown around by the lady with the red hair and bikini top when we got separated."

The lookalike massaged his eyes and muttered something about 'unreliable women' under his breath before addressing Yukine, "I apologize on behalf of my colleague. My name is Yukio and this is my class. Is there anything I can do to help errr...?"

"Yukine. Nice to meet you Yukio." The young shinki supplied and struggled to keep himself composed. This was his chance,"If you have a phone I could use to call my friend he could come over and fetch me. Shura was in the process of taking me to the exit when we got separated."

Yukio nodded and turned to his class, "I don't have my phone but I'm sure one of you have yours?"

A scary looking teen with duel colored hair raised his hand,"I got mine Okumura-sensei."

Yukio turned back to Yukine and smiled, "There you go. Bon will help you out."

Yukine slowly walked to the back of the class and accepted the cell phone after muttering a small thanks to the owner. He moved further back and punched in Yato's number praying that Shura or that Mephisto guy won't get here before the call goes through. Yukine knew his binding spell on a Shura had broken and it was only was only a matter of time before she gets here.

Unfortunately the dial tone only rung twice before Shura burst through the door, thoroughly out of breath,"Don't let him use that phone! Mephisto has given orders to apprehend him!" She shouted and the previously passive class burst into action. After a moment of chaos, weapons were drawn and Yukine was cornered.

"What's going on Shura?!" Yukio demanded and an unsure murmur of agreement rippled through the students.

She wasn't given time to answer as Yato finally, _finally_, picked up.  
_"Fast, quick, reliable delivery service. The god Yato here~."_  
"H-hey Yato?" Yukine stuttered and barely got to his message to the god before there was a burst of blue light and Yato materialized by his side.

"Oh Yukine where have you been?!" Yato exclaimed and enveloped Yukine in a tight hug.

"Yato this isn't the time-"

"I was so worried when Hiyori called and said she spotted you running from a phantom!"

"Yeah that's great but Yato-"

"And then you started stabbing me and I really got scared but I'm so glad you're safe!" Yukine was sure Yato would've carried on rambling of not for the new arrival in the classroom.

"What an absolutely touching moment~," Mephisto said as he lounged on top of one of the tables, "it is unfortunate though, dear god Yato, that we'll be taking that Shinki from you."

The effect on Yato was immediate and he instantly zeroed onto the head master. Yukine watched as Yato's cat eyes turned to slits and started to glow a soft blue. He knew that these were all signs that Yato wasn't please and he was suddenly glad that that he was on Yato's side.

After all, no matter how much he liked to say otherwise, Yato _was_ a god of calamity.

XXX

Yato had started his morning ordinarily enough. Lounging about by old man Tenjin's place, rummaging through the stuff people threw out, _'advertising'_. That kind of stuff. He wasn't particularly worried about Yukine seeing as he always got irritated with Yato when he came along.

At first Yato had pestered Yukine constantly about coming with him. He had never told anyone but Yato had been secretly worried about the influx of exorcists running around the town. Something big was happening in the world of exorcism and Yato didn't want his shinki anywhere near it. Yato knew he told Yukine about exorcists and he was sure that the shinki understood that he had to stay away from the lot but that didn't mean that Yukine was totally safe. Exorcists were always eager to get their hands on a shinki after all.

When the first spike of pain shot through his spine followed by a frantic call from Hiyori, Yato knew that something was horribly,horribly_ wrong_. Apparently the half phantom spotted Yukine running from a frog phantom followed by a woman carrying a sword but she had lost sight of them. Hiyori said that after the scent of the frog disappeared, so did Yukine's.

Yato struggled to his feet and went off in search of Yukine. The pain that periodically coursed through his spine made it hard to move at times but he was glad that every time it got particularly bad Yukine would notice and try calm himself down. Yato was extremely proud that Yukine was trying to stay strong even though he was terrified.

When Yato felt his phone vibrate in his pocket he had contemplated not answering it, he had a shinki to look for after all, but he decided to answer and see what the client had to say before he, _for the first time_, declined the job.

Sucking in a deep breath Yato willed his voice be become carefree and answered the phone.

"Fast, quick, reliable delivery service. The god Yato here~." he recited and hoped it sounded up to par with his usual greeting.

_"H-hey Yato?" _a familiar voice ventured and Yato sucked in a breath. He didn't notice he had teleported to the other side of the line until he had Yukine crushed in between his arms. Yato was aware he was babbling but he didn't care, all that mattered was that Yukine was _here._

Or at least, he didn't until one of the exorcists spoke. Yato stopped his chattering and zeroed onto the owner of the voice and was surprised to find that it belonged to a demon. And a very powerful one at that. Yato's eyes scanned the rooms occupants and was even more surprised to find another demon. Hmm. So The Order seemed to be accepting demons into its ranks too now huh, the hypocrites.

"Oh?~" Yato drawled and stood in front of Yukine, "And who are you that you think you can take my shinki away from me?"

The head demon merely laughed and gestured around the room, its occupants oddly quiet, "As you can see we have you surrounded. It would be less of a hassle if you handed over the boy and we can be done with this, wouldn't you agree?"

Yato felt Yukine's had grip the back of his jacket and felt a small stab of pain run through his spine. He chose to ignore the demon exorcist and turned his head to give the boy a small smile, "Come on. Let's head back to Kofuku's place."

Yato put his hand onto Yukine's shoulder and was preparing to teleport when an odd shockwave cancelled out his ability. Okay... so no more long distance teleporting for a while. Who in the world had spacial powers? That kind of thing was supposed to be ridiculously rare? Yato's eyes swept over the group and tried to pin-point the cause of this particular problem.

His eyes settled on the demon as the thing was examining its nails and smiled when Yato sent him a withering glare. Hmp, not that it mattered anyway. If he wasn't allowed to teleport large distances then he wold just find another way out.

Yato was sure his eyes were glowing like they did in _those days_ but he couldn't muster up the energy to care. His eyes were far more an effective warning signal than all the words in the world, maybe the exorcists would actually think through their actions and settle down.

"It is rude to ignore people~." the demon atop the table chided and then turned to the woman exorcist, "Shura, if you please, the boy."

The woman looked hesitant but raised her sword. The purple sword split in preparation for an attack when one of the younger exorcist girls spoke up.

"M-miss Shura," the blond asked hesitantly, "Who are they? And why are we attacking them?"

Yato's eyes lost some of its glow and he turned to the girl with a pleasant smile, eager to gain potential followers. "Excellent question! We haven't been properly introduced have we? Let me introduce myself." he said with a bow, "I am the delivery god Yato and this is my shinki, Yukine. And we are here because your dear Order has been stealing shinki from gods for centuries! Like they are trying to do to Yukine here."

The girl's eyebrows knit together in confusion but it was another student that voiced his question. This time it was the demon boy with the blue hair.

"Whoa! You're a god? Does that make him one too?" the kid had a navy blue tail waving behind him and Yato found himself another potential target. He materialized next to the teen and slung his arm over his shoulders. The exorcists shouted in alarm but Yato paid them no heed.

"Nah, he's not not a god but he's an amazing Guidepost if it counts." the red-headed exorcist rushed forward and Yato detached his arm. The woman was relentless in her attacks and Yato was hard pressed to dodge. She stopped swinging her sword when Yato moved back into his previous spot next to Yukine.

"Stay where ya are and don't touch my students." she spat and Yato felt his earlier irritation return.

"Stay away from your students? Like you stayed away from the gods' shinki?" he pointed an accusing finger in her direction and his other hand hand on his hip.

"What's a 'shinki'? They keep mentioning it." the boy with the tail tried to ask the pinkette next to him in a whispered tone but Yato heard it nonetheless.

"A 'shinki'," he supplied, "is what one would normally call a Sacred Regila. They are invaluable to a god. You see, a god is practically defenseless without one. Your Order has done exactly that. They rendered me a helpless god _and_ took Yukine from his home. So why not do us a favour and convince your teachers to let us go?" Yato hoped the group would sympathize with him and felt slightly victorious when the students lowered their weapons.

The short, bald teen in glasses gave Yato a calculating stare before turning to his teacher, "Why do we need to keep this Yukine here Miss Shura? It seems to me that we are in the wrong here. And this man is a god, aren't gods good?"

Shura chewed her lip before rising from her battle stance, "While he may not have done anything wrong The Order still needs shinki for the production of holy weapons of our own. The energy they let off is a vital component in the production process."

The young exorcists grew wary and Yukine more agitated. He gave Yato a tug on his jacket and whispered in a frantic tone, "Yato lets go home now. I've had enough of this place. Teleport us out of here already!"

"I tried that already! That clown on the table over there is blocking my powers. Just hold on, I'll get us out." Yukine nodded and once Yato was sure he had a good grip on his track suit he teleported to the door. It wasn't out of this ridiculous place but it was something. The demon may have blocked off most of his powers but that didn't mean that Yato couldn't use them at all.

There was a collective cry of surprise but Yato didn't dare look back. He reached out and yanked open the door only for an extremely large snake to be sitting in the doorway. It hissed and Yato back peddled.

"Just _where_ do you think you're going?" Shura ground out as she swung her sword at Yato. He barely managed to dodge a particularly vicious swipe to his stomach before deciding to end this farce.

"Come, Sekki!" he shouted and watched as Yukine's Tattoo grew large before he turned into a beam of light and flashed over into both of his hands. The students of the class gasped when the light receded to form two blades, one long and one short, covered in a white cloth in Yato's hands.

Shura's sword sparked against Yukine before they both broke apart.

"Wah! So that's what he meant by 'Sacred Regila'!"

"That's so cool!"

"The kid turned into swords!"

"Maybe this guy really is a god..."

Yato silently preened at the class' reactions but wasn't given much time to appreciate them. Shura attacked him with renewed vigor and he worked desperately to keep their fight restricted to the immediate area. Wouldn't want to involve the students in the fight after all.

Yato grunted as Shura landed a particularly hard hit and pushed back. Shura slid backwards and toppled over the side of the desk.

"That'll show you to mess with the great god Yato!" he laughed and stuck his tongue out at the woman exorcist.

"Yato!" Yukine scolded from within the swords, "Just get going!"

"I was getting to that!" Yato replied and bolted from the class room.

He wasn't sure where to go but he had a theory that if he got far enough from that clown then he would be able to use his teleportation to get out of this place. Yato wasn't bias in the turns he made in the labyrinth of a base and when he had gotten far enough that the shouts of his pursuers where all but whispers he stopped. He was about to test out his theory when Yukine shouted for him to 'watch out'. Yato jumped to the side just in time to avoid getting bitten by a Byakko.

The god had to admit that he was suprised that one of those kids was skilled enough to control one of the snappy animals. Yato put a hand on his hip and sighed.

"Why don't you just let us go, foxy? It's not like we've done anything wrong."

The fox snarled, "I have been ordered to stall you and, as it pains me to do so, I shall do as I was told."

There was a rush of footsteps down the passage and a moment later two figures came running into the corridor. It was the purple haired girl and the demon brat.

"Awah! There he is! Way to go Izumo!" The demon exclaimed to the girl and pumped his arms faster.

Izumo huffed, "Who gave you permission to call me by my first name, _Rin_? And of course my familiar found him, I wouldn't accept anything less than perfection from it."

Yato could've groaned. He really didn't want to fight a bunch of kids. While there was no doubt that they were dangerous, they were trained to kill after all, it just didn't sit right with him.

"Now," Izumo stood up straight and pointed at Yato, "Mike, get rid of him."

The fox hesitated and looked towards its tamer, "Stupid girl. Do you not know what he is?"

The tamer knit her small brows, "He's a delivery god, isn't he?"

The fox growled and snapped at her, "You fool! He is a god of calamity! Can you not see the Coal Tar that gather above?!"

The exorcist gave Yato a look of horror and Yato frowned before looking around him. with a jolt he realized that the little fox was right. There were many little black creatures that buzzed erratically though the air around him, their whispers muted were muted and their tiny eyes wide in fear of the god noticing them. Upon realizing that he had, in fact seen them, they moved to hover in the area behind his head. There wasn't enough to create the black cloud that usually appeared when he was angry or fighting seriously but there were enough to be noticed. Yato couldn't understand it, while he might have gotten _a little_ angry it should not have gathered so many Coal Tar.

"You exorcists should really clean up around here," He mused, "the mold is attracting pests."

"_Yato!_" Yukine ground out when the teens tensed up, "Let's _go_!"

The demon brat walked in front of the tamer and gripped the sheath of his sword.

"God of calamity? Does that mean that you're evil?"

"Idiot!" The tamer exclaimed, "Of course it does! Gods of calamity exist to grant evil wishes!" The girl got out another circle and summoned another Byakko, together the two white foxes circled the teens protectively.

Yato heaved a breath. So much for potential followers.

"I'm not a god of calamity anymore brats, as I've said before, I'm a delivery god."

"Like we can believe that." Rin said as he drew his sword and erupted in blue flames. Yato's eyebrows shot to his hairline, he had to admit it was quite a frightening sight.

Today was just _full_ of surprises! Yato lifted Yukine warily. That kid had Satan's blue fire and that could only mean that he was the rumored youngest son. Yato had heard stories of Satan conceiving a child with a human but wasn't sure whether or not to believe them.

"Y-Yato. What's going on?" Yukine whispered and Yato could almost feel his blades dulling.

"He's a demon Yukine but don't worry. Things will work out." Yato reassured and tightened the wrappings on the swords.

Rin rushed Yato and smashed his sword into Yato. The god blocked the attack with one sword and sliced at the teen with the other. The sword would have cut into Rin's side if Yato had not turned it to the flat of the blade. The attack didn't draw blood but it was still painful.

Rin grimaced and pushed off. He held his side as he spoke, "Why are you going easy on me? Aren't we big enough of a threat?"

"You getting mad young prince?" Yato bated and was rewarded with a blinding flash of blue.

"Don't call me that!" Rin snapped and Yato held up his hands.

"Now now, no need to get so agitated and to answer your question, I'm not underestimation you. Its just that I'd rather not fight Satan's brat." he gestured to Rin's blue fire, "That stuff can really sting, ya know."

"What does that matter to a god?" Izumo spoke up after seemingly being forgotten.

"Yato's a minor god." Yukine supplied, much to Yato's ire, "He'd be more powerful if he had more followers but for the time being he's at a pretty average strength." Yato held Yukine's longer sword up and looked into the blade.

"Hey! One day I'll have five thousand followers and have thousands of shrines dedicated to me! Just be patient!" He wailed.

"We'll you'll never get there at this rate! You insist on that ridiculously cheap rate _and_ you end up blowing that money at every time you get the chance!"

"We needed those pencils okay! If we didn't get them then Hiyori wouldn't have remembered us!"

"Hiyori?" Rin broke in, "Who's that? Another god?"

Yato spun on his heel and gave Rin one of his most dazzling smiles. "She's my first follower!" he declared proudly, "She's amazing! She's this highschool student that got into an accident and turned into a half phantom and so she's always loosing her body somewhere but don't tell her I told you because she might kick me. She nearly forgot about us a while back but then she remembered _and _made me a shrine."

The two young exorcists exchanged looks with each other before lowering their weapons. The Byakko had long since settled onto the ground.

"It would seem I was mistaken," The first fox said, "It seems that this god of calamity has been tamed. How unfortunate."

"What exactly does that mean, Mike?" Izumo ventured. The fox huffed but it was it's counter-part that answered.

"It means that this man is no more of a threat than a stray cat. He is harmless if you are stupid enough to house him and put up with his antics but will be ruthless if he should feel that he has been wronged."

"You exorcists wronged the stray god by taking his shinki," The other added, "It is within his rights to take back his shinki and strike out."

The exorcists nodded and Rin sheathed his sword.

"I Guess they have a point. It doesn't feel right attacking you just because you came to take back your friend." The girl looked to the side and crossed her arms. Rin nodded and walked over to stand beside his classmate.

Yato grinned and leaped forward to crushed the two teens in his arms. "You kids aren't half bad!" He cried and made sure the teens were thoroughly suffocated before releasing them. "Revert, Yukine." he intoned and the swords in his hands glowed before exploding outwards, a moment later a young blond boy was standing next to him.

"Are you really letting us go?" The shinki was very distrustful by nature and he wouldn't like to be tricked once again by the exorcists of the True Cross Order. He could hear the distance clap of feet on tiled flooring and didn't want to be forced into another trap.

"Just go before we change our minds." Izumo said haughtily and turned her head to the side.

Yato grinned and stuffed a piece of paper into her folded arms, "I owe you kids one for letting us go. If you ever need help just call the number on that piece of paper."

He stepped back and gripped Yukine's shoulder, "But be warned. I won't be happy if you call me just to take my shinki again."

Both the god and his shinki disappeared in a flash of blue light and left the two exwires standing alone in the hallway. Not a moment later the elder exorcists arrived only to hear the story of how the god escaped with his shinki.

Yato and Yukine materialized by the front door of Kufuku's place and collapsed into a heap on the ground. They sat in silence and stared up at the starry sky above them for a while before Yukine spoke up.

"Hey Yato?"

The god turned his head to Yukine, "Yeah?"

"T-thanks for... for coming to get me." he muttered and Yato smiled. It was like the kid wasn't expecting him to come.

"Anytime. You're my precious shinki after all and even if you weren't, I wouldn't just leave you there." He sighed and looked back to the sky, "Just promise me one thing?"

Yukine turned to Yato with a confused look on his face, "What's that?"

Yato got up and gave Yukine a shit eating grin, "I know it's hard for you not to get into trouble but can you _try_ not to walk into an exorcists base next time?"

Yato laughed when Yukine's face turned beet-red with embarrassment and started to hurl threats at him and, when that proved to be insufficient, tackling Yato to the ground. The shinki obviously wasn't going to let Yato get away with pointing _that _out.

But, as painful as it was for Yukine to turn Yato into a pretzel and then pain on his face, Yato couldn't bring himself to be angry. His Guidepost was back safe and sound once again and that was all that mattered.

XXX

**Okay so I wrote the majority of this on my ipad during the period that I was computerless so forgive any grammatical errors. (I still havent gotten around to getting a beta).**

**okay this is kinda like a I'm sorry to all those that read my first story for not posting in a while. i'm on this crossover buzz so go check out my other story I started. Its a how to train your dragon/ blue exorcist this time**

**_Anywhooo! _Don't forget to leave a review if you liked or disliked my one shot.**


End file.
